Segunda Oportunidad
by azulkg
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la persona a la que amas, muere? What would happen if the person you love dies?
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda Oportunidad**

_Sinapsis:_ ¿Qué pasaría si la personas a la que amas muere?,

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic y no sé si realmente será bueno o no, espero que les guste.

Antes de empezar quiero decir que shugo chara y los personajes no me pertenecen.

_**Capitulo 1:**_ La Pérdida

Punto de vista de Kukai:

Aun no puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto, aun recuerdo aquel día, nunca imagine que las cosas se darían de aquel modo, ahhh por cierto soy Kukai Soma, y estudio la preparatoria, tengo 16 años, y yo fui uno de los guardianes charas en la primaria, mi chara es Daichi (mi espíritu deportivo), Amu también cuenta con un espíritu deportivo, que es Ran y tiene otros tres guardianes Charas: que son Miki, Suu y Día.

Las cosas ocurrieron ya hace más de tres meses, ya cuando las cosas parecían más tranquilas en todos los aspectos, Hinamuri ya se había decido por Ikuto, y parecía estar muy feliz (ahhh, por cierto Tadase se tuvo que resignar). Recuerdo que ese día nos quedamos de ver en el parque para pasar el tiempo.

Benning Flashback:

Punto de Vista Normal

Vaya hace mucho que no los veía – menciona emocionada yaya (yaya es la única que permanece en la secundaria, a veces la visitan pero es muy esporádicamente)- Kukai! (Corre y abraza a Kukai)

Si es verdad, hace mucho que no convivíamos de esta manera-afirma Rima- Aunque aun no llegan todos

Si falta Nadeshiko –dice Tadase extendiendo una manta en el pasto- y también falta Amu

¿Ustedes creen que también venga Ikuto y Utau?-menciona Yaya, Tadase pone cara de enfado y mira a Yaya- ¿Qué?, sería divertido

mmm…-dice Kukai- no creo que vengan, por lo menos no Utau

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Rima, mientras Tadase lo mira con un poco de esperanza

Porque hace más de tres días que no la he visto y no sé nada de ella- dice Kukai

¿Y por qué no le llamas por teléfono?- pregunta Yaya

Ya le he enviado mensajes y le he hecho llamadas, pero ella no las contesta-menciona Kukai un tanto molesto

Oye no es para que te enojes con los demás-dice Rima a Kukai- mejor ve y ayuda a Tadase a preparar la comida

Mientras tanto a unas calles de ahí:

Punto de vista de Amu

No puede ser ya se me hizo tarde- dice Amu a sus charas casi gritando- no voy a llegar, seguro que todos ya están ahí

Oye no grites- menciona Ran gritando un poco

No estoy gritando, tu estas gritando-menciona Amu un poco apurada

No vayan a pelear, recuerden que ya se hizo tarde- menciona Miki

Es verdad-dice Amu-Ayyyyyy, no voy a llegar (sale de su casa corriendo y sus charas siguiéndola)

¿oye Amu va venir Ikuto?- pregunta Suu- hace tres días que nosotras no lo hemos visto

Es verdad- dice Amu un poco Angustiada, deja de correr- hace tres días que no viene

No te preocupes, quizás hoy cuando vuelvas, él estará ahí esperándote-menciona Ran-pero no hay que detenernos, ya es muy tarde (Amu comienza a correr de nuevo)

Punto de Vista Normal:

Amu llego agitada al parque

Miren, ya llego Amu- grita Yaya a los demás, todos voltean a verla

Hola a todos- dice Amu- perdón por el retraso, se me hizo tarde arreglándome

Y yo que pensé que estabas con Ikuto-menciona Rima- ahhh, seguro que viniste así de arreglada porque él va a venir

No, hace tres días que ni Amu, ni nosotras le hemos visto-menciona Día, Kukai al oír esto se queda viéndolas

Es exactamente el mismo tiempo en que no he visto a Utau-menciona Kukai- ¿No has intentado comunicarte con él?, yo ya he intentado comunicarme con Utau pero es inútil, no me contesta

No, no lo he hecho –menciona Amu un poco extrañada

¿y si les paso algo?-menciona Nadeshiko-como un accidente

Todos voltean a verlo con cara de preocupación

Oigan, ¿no creen que se están apresurando?- pregunta Rima-Piensen Ikuto y Utau son hermanos, y quizás ellos y su familia solo salieron de viaje

Es verdad-dice Yaya más tranquila, los demás también se relajan más

Pero es raro que no hayan dicho nada-menciona Día en susurro que solo Amu alcanza a escucharla- por lo menos hubieran avisado

Amu se siente realmente preocupada por el comentario de Día

Es verdad, si Ikuto se hubiera ido hubiera dicho, y Utau le contestaría los mensajes y las llamadas a Kukai, creo que algo no está bien, y esto no me gusta nada- piensa Amu

Creo que yo ya me voy-menciona Amu a los demás

¿Qué?, pero si acabas de llegar-dice Tadase

En serio creo que algo no está bien-dice Amu- adiós (sale corriendo)

Punto de vista de Amu:

Sé que algo no esta bien-piensa Amu- Tengo que encontrar a Ikuto, tengo que hacerlo

Dense más prisa- grita Amu a sus cuatro charas, mientras empieza a correr más rápido

(Después de 10 minutos llega a su casa y entra)

Hola Amu, regresaste muy pronto-dice su mamá- ¿Tan rápido termino su comida?, pensé que se quedarían un poco más

Hola mamá, te platicare después tengo que ver algo-dice Amu hablando muy de prisa (sube las escaleras y entra rápidamente a su habitación)

Ikuto, Ikuto-dice Amu-¿estas aquí?

No hay respuesta

Ikuto, Ikuto-empieza a alzar la voz-¿Ikuto? (prende la luz)

Creo que no está aquí – dice sus Charas en coro (Amu va y se asoma al balcón y después regresa)

No, no está ahí tampoco-dice Amu con tono serio

(se oye que tocan la puerta)

Amu, soy yo-Amu oye la voz de su madre- olvide decirte que cuando saliste vino una chica de pelo rubio peinado en coletas, vino a entregarte una carta, no recuerdo el nombre de la chica bien, pero creo que empezaba con U

Utau-piensa Amu y se apresura a abrir la puerta

Mama, ¿sabes si el nombre de esa chica era Utau?-dice Amu con rapidez

¡Así es! Ese era su nombre, te dejo esta carta y se fue-le da la carta a Amu- la invite a pasar pero no quiso, además se veía un poco alterada, le costaba hablar con tranquilidad

Gracias mamá-dice Amu

Bueno creo que estaré abajo en la cocina-menciona su mamá mientras ya se pone en marcha para bajar las escaleras-te hablare cuando este la cena

Amu vuelve a su habitación y se sienta sobre su cama, mira la carta simplemente y no se atreve a abrirla

¿Qué pasa Amu?-pregunta Miki- esa carta te la dejo Utau, ¿Por qué no la abres?

¿No creen que es raro?- dice Amu seriamente-Utau alterada y me deja esta carta, e Ikuto no ha venido, tengo miedo de abrirla

Pero tienes que hacerlo-menciona Día- Haya pasado lo que haya pasado no lo puedes cambiar tan solo por leer o no leer esa carta

Amu abre la carta con temor, y empieza a leer:

_Para Hinamuri:_

_Escucha bien, te has de estar preguntado, sobre ¿Por qué Ikuto no te ha buscado? o ¿Por qué no has sabido nada sobre él en estos tres días? _

_Iré al grano, Ikuto está muerto, él ha muerto desde el día en que no fue a verte por primera vez, no me preguntes ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo?, porque no pienso responderte. _

_No me busques, ni me llames por qué no te contestare, solamente cumplí con mi obligación de informarte_

_Hasta Nunca Hinamuri_

_Utau_

Punto de Vista Normal:

Amu se quedo congelada al leer esto, su mente aun no procesaba bien lo que estaba escrito en la carta

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaron preocupadas sus charas-¿Qué dice la carta?

¿Amu?-pregunta Ran extrañada-¿Amu?

(No hay respuesta, Amu permanece sin moverse y viendo la carta una y otra vez)

¿Amu?-Pregunta Miki, al ver que no responde se acercan y leen lo que dice la carta

Bueno debe ser una broma por parte de Utau-dice Suu queriendo relajar un poco la tensión-¿no es verdad, amu? ¿Amu?

Amu se levanta con rapidez y toma su celular, marca rápidamente un número

Contesta, contesta-dice Amu con tono de desesperación-Ikuto contesta, por favor

No-dice Amu al oír que no contestan su llamada y comienza a marca otro nuevo número velozmente

Contesta, por favor, contesta-dice Amu igual de desesperada mientras pasea de un lado para otro por su habitación-contesta Utau

No hay respuesta y Amu lo vuelve a intentar 5 veces más pero nadie le contesta

Contesta Utau, contesta-Dice Amu ya casi llorando-por favor Utau, dime que esto solo es una broma

Comienzan a caer de sus ojos las lágrimas

Ikuto, Ikuto-comienza a susurrar pero cada vez aumenta la voz hasta que empieza a gritar-Ikuto, Ikuto…Ikuto

Cae de rodillas al suelo y continúa llorando, cuando se oyen que tocan la puerta

Amu, ¿Qué ocurre?-oye la voz de su madre, al no haber respuesta abre la puerta, ve a su hija de rodillas llorando en el suelo, se acerca y la abraza-¿Amu, que ocurre porque lloras?

Amu se mantiene llorando sin hablar, por lo que su mamá la abraza más fuerte

¿Amu me estas asustando?-dice su madre, después de una hora en que Amu continuo llorando se quedo dormida en brazos de su mamá, su madre la acomoda en su cama

Al salir de la habitación la madre de Amu, sus charas comienzan a discutir

Esto tiene que ser una broma-comenta Ran-tenemos que hacer algo

¿Y si buscamos ayuda?-menciona Suu

¿Ayuda? ¿Pero a quien?-pregunta Miki

¿Qué tal a ese chico, como se llama, ahhh si Kukai?-dice Día-Además, él siempre ha sabido como animar a Amu, y por otra parte él es novio de Utau

Es cierto-responde Miki-Pero tendremos que esperar hasta mañana

No, es demasiado tiempo-dice Ran-Amu está muy mal, tenemos que buscarlo ya

Pero no podemos dejar sola a Amu-dice Suu-tenemos que cuidarla

Pues entonces dos de nosotras nos quedaremos con Amu-dijo Día-y otras dos irán a buscar a ese chico

Bien entonces yo y Ran iremos a buscar a Kukai-dice Miki- y ustedes se quedaran cuidando a Amu

Llévense la carta-dijo Día- y que la lea, luego lo traen (Suu le da la carta a Ran)

Bien ya nos vamos-menciona Ran-volveremos lo más pronto posible

Ran y Miki salen volando, y se dirigen lo más rápido que pueden hacia la casa de Kukai. Al llegar empiezan a golpear el vidrio de la puerta que conecta a la terraza, al principio no contesta nadie y golpean más fuerte, después de unos minutos de estar tocando, les habré Daichi, quien se ve adormilado

Ehhh, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Daichi- ¿Por qué vienen a esta hora?

Daichi, ¿Dónde está Kukai?-pregunta Miki

Pues está durmiendo-dice Daichi-¿Por qué?

Pues despiértalo-dice Ran casi gritándole a Daichi-esto es algo urgente

Está bien, pero no grites-dice Daichi, y se dirige hacia donde Kukai duerme

Kukai, Kukai despierta-le grita Daichi en el oído a Kukai

Kukai despierta rápidamente y sobresaltado, pero luego ve su cuarto y se calma, y voltea a ver a su Chara

¿Qué pasa Daichi?-pregunta Kukai un tanto molesto-ya te he dicho que no me despiertes así

Es que tenemos visitas-explica Daichi-y creo que es urgente

Kukai voltea hacia donde le señala Daichi y se percata de Miki y Ran

¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Kukai un tanto confundió-¿sucedió algo con Amu?

Así es- Ran le entrega la carta a Kukai-Amu recibió esta carta en la tarde

Kukai comienza a leer la carta y se queda petrificado, repasa la carta una y otra vez

Amu está muy mal-dice Miki- necesitamos que vengas con nosotros

Si, tu siempre has podido animarla-dice Ran

Kukai deja de leer y se queda pensando un rato.

No creo que esta vez pueda animarla-responde sinceramente Kukai-si esto es verdad, no creo poder hacerlo, pero hare todo lo que pueda.

Kukai se levanta

Daichi tenemos que ir-le dice Kukai a su chara en tono serio. Se transforma.

Bien vámonos-dice Kukai a los Charas, y sale por su terraza seguido por los charas.

Después de unos minutos llega a la terraza de Amu, toca la puerta pero no hay respuesta.

En el interior del cuarto:

Amu ya estaba despierta pero permanecía recostada sin decir nada, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas todavía.

Creo que ya llegaron-dice Suu-Amu ya llego Kukai, Día ayúdame a abrirles.

No-dice Amu con tono de determinación-no le abran.

¿Pero Amu?-dice Suu sorprendida-él vino a ayudarte.

He dicho que no le abras-dice Amu gritando molesta-no quiero verlo, no quiero ver a nadie.

¿Pero Amu?-dice Suu con tono preocupado

No-dice Día moviendo la cabeza negando-es mejor no insistir, si Amu no lo quiere ver es mejor que no lo haga.

Suu sale por la puerta

Lo siento, pero Amu no quiere ver a nadie-dice Suu-no quiere que te abra Kukai

¿Qué?-dice Ran-pero Kukai tiene que verla, no la podemos dejar así, además él vino para animarla

Tenemos que convencerla-dice Miki, Kukai permanece en silencio pensando

Yo las ayudo a convencerla-dice Daichi

No-dice Kukai en tono serio-si no quiere no, no es bueno forzarla, esperaremos hasta mañana, eso será lo mejor, bueno nos vemos mañana, vámonos Daichi.

Si- dice Daichi

Sentimos haberlos hecho venir-dicen las charas de Amu

No se preocupen, hare lo que pueda para que ella se anime-dice Kukai-además primero tenemos que averiguar si lo que dice la carta es cierto, ¿listo Daichi? vamonos.

Con esto Kukai salió hacia su casa

Esperemos que todo sea una mentira-dijo Suu viendo como Kukai y Daichi se perdían en la distancia.

Las tres charas regresaron al interior de la habitación donde Amu ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

End of flashback

Punto de Vista de Kukai:

Al día siguiente trate de hablar con Hinamuri pero fue imposible, nos evito a todos. Nunca pude comunicarme con Utau y hasta la fecha no sé nada de ella ni de Ikuto, quizás fue cierto, quizás Ikuto si murió. De lo que si estoy seguro es de que Amu no volvió a hacer la misma, decayó casi no hablaba, nunca quiso que la apoyáramos, ya no era más la Amu cool y Spicy que habíamos conocido. Amu asistió solo dos semanas más a la preparatoria después de eso, nunca volvió, lo único que supimos por sus padres es que se mudo a otra ciudad a vivir con una tía. Ya hace más de dos meses y medio que ella se fue, no sabemos si ella volverá algún día, nunca nos contesto nuestras llamadas, no sabemos si algún día volveremos a verla, pero yo aun guardo la fe y la esperanza de que la volveré a ver, alguna vez, algún día, no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero sé que así será.

Bueno es todo por hoy, pretendo que esta historia sera de varios capitulos, voy a tratar de actualizarla cada 8 dias

Capitulo 2: Memorias y Recuerdos


	2. Capitulo 2: Memorias y Recuerdos

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, pueden dejarme comentarios y opiniones

Shugo Chara no me pertenece ni los personajes, pero esta historia si y el personaje de Anna también

Capitulo 2: Memorias y Recuerdos

Punto de vista de Amu:

¿Qué vueltas trae consigo el mundo? ¿Cómo puede ser que cuando sientes que eres la persona más feliz del mundo, en un segundo, todo se venga abajo? Aun en este día, todo continua siendo como un mal sueño para mí, el tiempo pasa y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo, y mucho menos para regresarlo, solo te queda verlo pasar.

Aquel día fue el inicio de una pesadilla, no podía creer que Ikuto estuviera muerto, ni aun hoy en día puedo creerlo, me aferre a la idea de que era una broma, una broma cruel de Utau, pero al pasar los días, Ikuto no volvía, sentí como me asfixiaba estar ahí, me llovían los recuerdos, y era una agonía el creer y sentir que en cualquier momento él entraría por esa puerta, pero eso no pasaba, nunca paso. Me aleje de todos, no quería ver a nadie, no quería dar explicaciones, ni que me consolaran, solo quería desaparecer, despertar y darme cuenta de que todo era un mal sueño, de que Ikuto estaría ahí esperando por mí, pero no era así. Es irónico pensar que ese día después de tanto tiempo le diría al fin a mi papá que tenía un novio.

No quise regresar a esa escuela, no quería estar ahí, mis padres tomaron la resolución de enviarme a vivir a otra ciudad con una tía, acepte, me fui sin despedirme de nadie, sin decir nada, mis padres fueron los encargados de todos los trámites para hacer el cambio de escuela. Al llegar con mi tía pensé que sería un alivio para mí, pero no fue así, el recuerdo de Ikuto siempre estaría conmigo, cada noche soñaba con él y despertaba para darme cuenta de la realidad, recuerdo que mis charas siempre me decían palabras de ánimo y aliento, siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, pero yo no las escuchaba, no quería hacerlo. Fue una mañana después de unas semanas de haber llegado ahí, que desperté y me encontré con Miki y Suu aterradas, Día solo se mantenía callada, Ran había desaparecido, se había esfumado de la nada. Yo no lo podía entender, esto solo me confundió más, y me hizo sentir peor, trate de salir adelante, de mejorar pero no pude, fue solo cuestión de días para que mis demás charas desaparecieran, después de Ran fue Miki, luego Suu, por último Día, quien duro un mes más conmigo, pero fue como si ella no estuviera, por más que la llamara era como si no me oyera, no hablaba, ni siquiera me miraba hasta que finalmente desapareció. Eso fue un golpe más para mí, no sólo había perdido a Ikuto, sino también a mis charas, era como si yo las hubiera matado.

Paso el tiempo termine la preparatoria, nunca hice amigos o amigas ahí, me mantuve alejada de todos, alejaba a las personas que querían acercarse a mí. Era la hora de elegir que era lo que quería hacer con mi vida, mis padres (que me visitaban cada que podían con mi hermana) querían que estudiara una carrera, decidí meterme a estudiar música, pero quise irme aun más lejos para escapar de los recuerdos, (eso suena tonto, pero en ese momento lo creí, el tiempo me demostró lo contrario), pensé que llegando allá empezaría con una nueva vida, así que viaje a Paris Francia, conseguir vivir en un departamento junto con otra chica, ella siempre fue amistosa conmigo y yo fui muy cortante con ella al principio, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una gran amiga mía, su nombre es Mayu, ella fue una gran ayuda para mi, creo que si he mejorado es gracias a ella, fue un gran apoyo para mí. En un principio me hundí en el estudio y en la práctica, cuando ella me invitaba a salir nunca aceptaba, ponía mil pretextos, nunca le conté lo que en realidad pasaba conmigo y aun en la actualidad no lo sabe, poco a poco me fui abriendo más con ella. Después de un año por fin empecé a salir con ella a las fiestas, empecé a arreglarme más (lo había dejado de hacer desde la prepraratoria, mi pelo dejo de ser rosado para volverse a su color natural: café claro como el de Ami). Tuve varios pretendientes pero siempre los alejaba o ignoraba, por más de que alguna vez intente salir con alguno de ellos terminaba rechazándolo. Me di cuenta que el amor era algo que se había cerrado para mí, nunca más volvería a abrir las puertas para que alguien entrara, por más que yo lo quisiera.

Ahora estando aquí, cada vez más cerca de mi destino, me sigo preguntando ¿Qué es lo que hago subida en este barco? ¿Cómo es que acepte el regresar? Ahora recuerdo todo empezó por una llamada de mamá y de Ami.

Beginning flashback

Ring, ring, ring

-Bueno, habla Amu Hinamuri

-Bueno, Amu soy yo, mamá

-Hola, ¿mamá que sucede? pensé que hablarías hasta el sábado, y apenas es miércoles

-Si lo que pasa es que…bueno Ami estaba impaciente por pedirte algo, y ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza

-Si, y ¿Qué es lo que quiere Ami?

-Bueno, ya sabes que tu primo Sakí está a punto de casarse y el quería a alguien que fuera su madrina y padrino de bodas, así que Ami te propuso para madrina

-¿Queee?, no yo quiero ser la madrina, para eso necesitaría ir para allá

-Pero Amu estas de vacaciones, no hay nada que te impida venir

-No, no quiero regresar para allá (lo dije gritando)

-Amu no te alteres, sabes que algún día tendrás que volver o ¿piensas quedarte allá para siempre?

-Si pudiera lo haría (dije aun en voz alta)

-Tus primos quieren verte Amu, además hace casi tres años que nosotros no te vemos, sabes que no podemos ir hasta parís

-¿Pero mamá?

-Queremos verte Amu, quiero verte, solo sabemos de ti por las llamadas que te hacemos cada fin de semana

-Aunque vaya y sea la madrina, ¿Quién sería el padrino?

-Bueno, Ami dijo que ella ya había pensado en alguien, pero no sé quien será, te pasare a ella para que le preguntes

-Está bien (dije resignada)

-Bueno, ¿Amu?

-Si soy yo, ¿Quién se supone que será el padrino Ami?

-¿No vas a decirme hola, como estas?

-Ohhh, está bien, hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Amiiiii, ya dime ¿En quién pensaste para que sea el padrino? (dije irritada)

-Está bien, pero no grites, pensé en…es una sorpresa

-Amiiiiiiiii!

-Ya lo veras, cuando vuelvas, aun no le he preguntado pero yo creo que él me dirá que si

-Pásame a mamá

-Está bien, pero más te vale venir

-Bueno Amu

-Mamá no te prometo nada, pero lo pensare, el sábado cuando llames te daré mi respuesta

-Está bien Amu, eso me da una esperanza, te hablare el sábado

-De acuerdo, adiós mamá cuídate y despídete de Ami por mí

-Está bien, que duermas bien hija, cuídate

Colge, me di cuenta que Mayu me estaba mirando

-¿Cómo que lo pensaras? Yo creo que es una buena idea que vayas

-No lo sé, no estoy segura de volver

-¿A que le temes?, es decir, ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo volver a tu hogar?

-No lo sé, es decir, es difícil regresar cuando te fuiste hace más de cinco años, seguro que todo es diferente ahora

-sabes, es normal que las cosas cambies, no se puede vivir si intentas permanecer en el pasado.

-Está bien, iré pero solo será en las vacaciones y en lo que es la boda de Sakí

End of flashback

Y ahora es como estoy aquí, regresando después de un poco más de cinco año, siento miedo, no sé que me espera ahora que regrese, ni quiero pensarlo. No pienso quedarme en casa, por nada del mundo quiero volver a entrar a mi cuarto, aun no me siento lista, así que conseguí arreglar el quedarme en casa de una amiga que conocí por internet, ella se llama Anna y vive a unas cuadras de mi casa, según lo que sé, esta será la primera vez que la vea de frente, solamente la conozco por foto y ella a mi también. Ella vive sola, al cumplir los 18 años decidió independizarse de sus padres, tiene un empleo donde trabaja como mesera en un restaurant, pero de lo que más me cuenta es de su novio Soku, es un chico que estudia en la universidad de la ciudad, él es de ahí, ella me ha dicho que fue a la misma escuela que yo, pero no recuerdo a algún Soku, quizás estaba en otro grupo, lo que si se ve es que ella lo quiere muchísimo. Espero reconocerla cuando baje de aquí.

5 horas después:

Por fin estoy ya en el puerto, y hay mucha gente, y si no la encuentro, de repente siento que alguien me jala volteo a ver pero es alguien que no conozco

Ohhh, lo siento te confundí-dice la persona y se aleja

Bajo la cabeza cuando siento que alguien me vuelve a jalar mi chamarra

¿Hina?-dice una voz femenina, volteo a verla y es Anna (olvide decirles que ella me llama Hina, lo hace desde que empezamos a hablar por Messenger)

Si, soy yo-dijo sorprendida-y tú eres ¿Anna?

Si-dice ella- ahhh, tenía miedo de no reconocerte pero estas aquí

Ahhh, si-digo yo un poco insegura

Bien, entonces vámonos-dice ella empezando a caminar, yo comienzo a seguirla- ohhh, deja te ayudo con esa maleta

No está bien- digo-yo puedo con ella

¿Estas segura?-pregunta Anna- porque caminaremos un poco para tomar un taxi

Si, si, segura- digo- no te preocupes

Lo siento- me dice- la verdad es que le pedí a Soku que viniera por nosotras, pero no pudo hacerlo, le surgió un compromiso y no pudo venir

No hay problema-digo-te agradezco por venir por mí, yo hubiera podido ir sola, acabo ya tenía tu dirección

Oye, eres mi invitada-digo ella con firmeza en su voz- y es mi deber el venir a recibirte

Bueno-le digo a Anna- muchas gracias

Después caminamos hacia la carretera y tardamos como más de 15 minutos en tomar un taxi, al ir por el camino pase por tantos lugares que visite en mi infancia y detonaron muchos recuerdos, muchos de ellos hermosos recuerdos, otros no tanto. Cuando por fin llegamos Anna me mostro mi habitación, donde puse mis maletas, y luego me cambie

-Oye Hina

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme a hacer unas compras y luego dar una pequeño paseo?, no tienes que ir si no quieres, es decir, vienes de un viaje y entiendo que te sientas cansada y quieras descansar

-No, está bien, me hará bien salir y relajarme un poco, además quiero ver cuanto a cambiado este lugar

-Entonces andando (y ambas salimos)

Primero fuimos al mercado donde Anna compro dos o tres cosas, después empezamos a caminar sin destino

-Hina ¿Qué te gustaría visitar?

-No lo sé, no se me ocurre algún lugar en especial

-¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?

-¿Al parque? Si, me parece bien, ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno vamos (y empezamos a caminar hacia esa dirección) sabes Hina, yo casi no he ido a ese parque, pero Soku me platica que él solía visitarlo con frecuencia desde que era un niño pequeño

-ohhh

-Creo que ese parque le trae a él mucho recuerdos felices, aun en la fecha adora ir a ese parque, siempre que puede me pide ir a ese lugar

-Yo también tengo muchos recuerdos de ese parque

-¿en serio? Supongo que eran recuerdos felices

-Si, recuerdos felices

Llegamos al parque, para mi sorpresa el parque se mantenía igual a como lo recuerdo, por un momento sentí como los años no habían pasado por ese lugar, había muchos niños corriendo, y jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose

Vaya-dijo Anna emociona-si que es lindo el lugar, ahora entiendo porque a Soku aun le gusta venir tanto por aquí, Hina hay que continuar recorriéndolo.

Ohhh, si-digo saliendo de mi ensimismamiento con su comentario-vamos

Fue un paseo silencioso y tranquilo, por cada lugar que pasábamos me traía grandes recuerdos, en mi mente aparecieron Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, y por ultimo Utau e Ikuto, estos últimos resultaron dolorosos, Anna debió haber notado algo en mi expresión

-¿Te sucede algo Hina?

-¿eh?, ohhh no, no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ahhh, ya se, debes estar algo cansada, no te preocupes, yo también lo estoy, ven vamos a sentarnos en esa banca y descansar unos minutos

Nos dirigimos a la banca más cercana y nos sentamos, desde ahí se veía un buen panorama del parque, de repente paso enfrente nosotras un señor vendiendo helados en un carrito, muchos niños corrieron y lo detuvieron. Al ver esta escena me trajo un recuerdo más, alguna vez un amigo me trajo a este parque para tratar de animarme, y comimos un helado mientras platicábamos.

-¿Hina, no quieres un helado?

(No respondo sigo en mis pensamientos)

-¿Hina, me escuchas?

-Esta es la banca (digo en un susurro)

-¿Disculpa?

-Esta es la banca (digo en tono más alto)

-¿Qué banca? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Ehhh, (esto me saca de mis pensamientos) no, disculpa estaba pensando

-ohhh, bueno, te estaba preguntando, ¿Qué si querías un helado?

-ahhh, claro

-¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

-De lo que sea está bien

-¿segura?

-Si segura

-Bueno vuelvo en un momento

Con esto Anna se dirige a comprar los helados, pero es cierto alguna vez yo estuve sentada en esta banca con Kukai, como siempre ese día él trato de animarme, hace mucho que no pensaba en él, de hecho para ser sincera desde que partí de este lugar no pensé en nadie más. Recuerdo que él siempre me daba ánimos y muchas veces me ayudo enormemente, pero las últimas veces que lo vi, yo lo trate muy mal, aun cuando él solo trataba de ayudar, yo lo trate de esa manera, no sé si él seguirá en este lugar pero me encantaría verlo, se que quizás es muy tarde pero me gustaría por lo menos disculparme con él y darle las gracias por todo lo que alguna vez hizo por mí. ¿Y si los busco a todos? No, no, mejor no, no sé si tendría el valor para verlos y además ¿Qué podría decirles?, Es decir, me fui hace más de cinco años, sin despedirme ni decirles nada, nunca conteste sus llamadas y hasta cambie mi número por romper contacto con todo lo que me vinculaba a mi pasado, es inútil, por más que quisiera volver a saber de ellos, no tengo el derecho ni el valor para hacerlo, es mejor dejar las cosas así y olvidarme de ellos.

-Aquí está tu helado Hina-chan, ¿Hina-chan?

-Ohhh, si, muchas gracias

-mmm… ¿otra vez pensando verdad?

-Para ser cierto así es.

-¿Y sobre que era? Debe ser algo muy importante para que te quedes así

-Si, era algo muy importante, pero ya no tiene sentido ni remedio, creo que ya es caso perdido

-No, no creo que sea caso perdido, es decir, casi todo en este mundo tiene solución, solo es cuestión de no rendirse y arriesgarse.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba hace mucho, pero no es así, la vida me ha demostrado lo contario, estoy cansada quiero volver a la casa

-Está bien, si quieres, entonces vámonos, ¿No iras a visitar a tu familia?

-Lo hare mañana, ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir y descansar

No sé porque pero por alguna razón siento que mañana será un día largo para mí y algo que nunca olvidare, no sé qué es lo que hace que sienta esto, pero estoy segura de que así será.

Es todo por Ahora

Siguiente Capitulo:

Capitulo 3: Algo Inesperado


	3. Capitulo 3: Algo Inesperado

Hola aquí está el capitulo 3

Agradezco a Mery hitachiin Souma por su comentario, que bueno que te gusto

Yo también pasare a ver tus fanfic, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo

Shugo chara y los personajes no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3: Algo Inesperado

Punto de vista de Amu

Cuando desperté, por un momento me quede sorprendida al mirar a mi alrededor y encontrarme en una habitación que resultaba desconocida para mi, fue entonces cuando una lluvia de recuerdos del día anterior apareció en mi mente, es cierto me encontraba en la casa de Anna. Me quede mirando atentamente la habitación, si bien era pequeña pero a la vista resultaba muy acogedora, en esto estaba cuando oí que tocaban a la puerta.

¿Hina?-oí la voz de Anna-¿Ya estas despierta?

Me quede viendo la habitación unos momentos más

-¿Hina?

-¿Si?

-Ohhh, que bien ya despertarte, pensé que dormirías hasta el medio día

-¿Hasta el medio día? ¿Qué hora es?

-Ohhh, son sólo las once de la mañana

-¿Queeee? No, no puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde

-Creo que tu familia te ha de estar esperando

-Es verdad, se supone que quede de verlos temprano

-Bueno apúrate, el desayuno está en la mesa

-Muchas gracias Anna, me daré prisa a cambiarme

Con esto oí los pasos de Anna en el corredor alejándose, me paré enseguida y tome lo primero que vi, empecé a cambiarme lo más rápido que pude, de no ser porque me quede hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko y Kukai no me hubiera quedado dormida, ahora ya estaría con mi familia viendo lo del vestido para ser la madrina de bodas. Cepille rápido mi cabello y baje hacia el comedor casi corriendo, por lo que casi me caigo en las escaleras

-Oye Hina, ve tranquila, ve con más cuidado, podrías caer

-Si, lo tendré en cuenta

Con esto empecé a comer el desayuno que Anna había echo

-mmm, esto esta delicioso Anna, gracias por el desayuno, pero no te hubieras molestado, mañana yo lo preparare para las dos

-Ohhh, si, bueno realmente no soy buena cocinando, pero lo intento, y en cuanto a lo otro, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que eres mi invitada

- Pues como yo me quedare aquí un tiempo, te ayudare con los deberes de la casa, ¿Qué te parece?

-Eso suena bien, muchas gracias Hina, pero mejor date prisa porque se te está haciendo más tarde y tu familia ya debe estar preocupada

-Bien

Con este comentario final, comencé a comer lo más rápido que pude, me despedí de Anna, y comencé mi camino hacia mi casa, el camino trajo muchos recuerdos en mí, la verdad es que las calles no habían cambiado tanto como yo pensé, incluso vi pasar a personas que yo conocía, pero como esperaba ellas no me reconocieron, ¿acaso había cambiado tanto?, bueno después de todo cinco años son muchos años, es normal que haya cambiado, además mi cabello ya no es rosado como cuando Salí de aquí, ahora es café claro que es mi color natural, y un último punto es que ya no me arreglo como solía hacerlo. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba enfrente de mi casa, tarde un poco para tocar la puerta, como nadie abrió ni se oyeron pasos toque con más fuerza, fue entonces cuando Ami abrió

Amu-dijo Ami casi gritando en tono emocionado-por fin llegaste, mamá ya llego, llego (me abrazo con mucho entusiasmo)

Si, si, está bien Ami-dije yo tratando de librarme del abrazo de Ami después de un momento-a mí también me da gusto verte, pero ya suéltame

Lo siento-dijo Ami apartándose- es que hace mucho que no te veía

En eso llego mi mamá

¿Amu?-dijo- ¿eres tú?, pero mira cuanto has cambiado

Si, lo sé-dije- Ami ha crecido mucho, la última vez que la vi ella tenía como 9 años

Pero pasa hija-me dijo mi mamá y luego se dirigió a Ami- Ami deja pasar a tu hermana

Claro-dijo Ami apartándose para que yo entrara

Una vez adentro, me puse a observar mi casa, realmente seguía igual a cuando me fui, no habían cambiado nada, de alguna forma me sentí feliz de estar ahí nuevamente aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo.

Espera a que tu padre te vea-dijo mi mamá emocionada- Estará realmente sorprendido y feliz

¿Qué?-dije yo-¿no está aquí?

No-dijo Ami-él salió muy temprano

Nos debe estar esperando en la tienda de vestidos-dijo mi mamá-salió a acompañar al chico que será el padrino, de hecho el quedo de estar a la hora que acordamos, pero no llegaste temprano

Lo siento, me quede dormida-dije sinceramente-por lo menos se que el padrino será alguien joven

Bien, entonces vámonos-dijo mi mamá- no los hagamos esperar más

Siii-dijo Ami- ves Amu, estas apunto de saber quién será el chico que será el padrino, ¿no estás emocionada por saberlo?

¿Por qué mejor no me lo dices tú?-pregunte a Ami en lo que salíamos de la casa

No-dice Ami con Aire de superioridad- es sorpresa

Después de 20 minutos de viaje:

Llegamos a la tienda con paso presuroso, afuera de la tienda vi a mi papá esperando por nosotras

Papá-grito Ami y empezó a correr hacia él- ¡ya llego Amu! ¡Ya llego Amu!

Mi papá recibió a Ami y empezó a buscarme con la vista, cuando me vio la expresión de su cara cambio de una cara seria a una sorprendida, sentí que me miraba como quien mira algo tan maravilloso que dudas de su existencia o de si realmente está ahí. Me acerque lentamente hacia él.

Hola, Papá-dije-¿Cómo estás?

Por un momento se quedo callado, solo observándome

¿Amu?-dijo él-¿Amu?, ¿realmente eres mi Amu, mi niñita?

Si papá soy yo, Amu- dije con una sonrisa-pero ya no soy más una niñita

Para mí siempre serás mi niñita-dijo al momento que me dio un abrazo-te extrañe mucho, no puedo creer que estés aquí

Oye, ¿Dónde está el padrino?-le pregunto mi mamá a mi papá-no lo veo por ningún lado

Ohhh, bueno-dijo mi papá-él estuvo esperando pero como no llegaban se tuvo que ir, tenía algo que hacer y no podía seguir esperando

Uyyyy, lo siento mucho por ti Amu-me dijo Ami-pero vas a tener que seguir esperando para saber quién es el padrino

Genial-dije un poco molesta

Después de esto entramos a la tienda y estuvimos viendo vestidos, me tomaron medidas y me mostraron opciones de vestidos que combinaban con él traje que el padrino había elegido, a pesar de que no sé quien será él, me gusto mucho el traje que eligió, era un traje blanco con un moño y un chalequito Azul cielo, era realmente bonito. Ami y mi mamá también vieron vestidos y se probaron algunos, mi papá miro algunos trajes disimuladamente, pero todas nos dimos cuenta. Después de estar ahí, lo que pareció una eternidad (que si fueron como unas cuatro horas o cinco horas) fuimos a comer a un lugar cerca de ahí, creo que era un lugar que no tenía mucho tiempo, pues cuando aún vivía ahí, no existía este lugar o al menos yo no lo recuerdo, la comida estuvo muy rica y me sentí muy feliz de estar con mi familia, mi papá puso atención a todo lo que dije y no se quería perder ni una sola palabra de lo que yo decía.

Hace mucho que no estábamos así en familia-dijo mí mamá-realmente extrañaba esto

Yo también-dijo Ami-oye, mamá ¿sabes qué hora es?

Déjame ver- dijo mi mamá mirando su reloj- van a ser la seis de la tarde, ¿Por qué?

Ahhh-grite antes de que Ami pudiera contestarle a mi mamá, todos se me quedaron viendo-tengo que volver, quería ayudarle a Anna a preparar la comida y hacer los deberes de la casa

Pero Amu-dijo mi mamá-estoy segura que entera que hoy no vayas, es el primer día que nos vez después de casi tres años

Lo siento, pero tengo que irme-dije parándome de el asiento que ocupaba- si llego quizás alcanzo a preparar la cena

Amu-chan-grito mi papá y me abrazo-mi Amu-chan, no te vayas, mi niñita

Papá te prometo que vendré a verlos mañana- dije- de hecho los visitare todos los días, pero necesito ayudarle a Anna, ella me está ayudando y yo también debo hacerlo

¿Pero?-dijo mi papá, aunque me soltó, yo aproveche esto para alejarme un poco

Bien, entonces los veré mañana- dije mientras empezaba a correr hacia la salida-cuídense, hasta mañana

Saliendo del centro comercial, empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude, creo que alcance a darme cuenta que la gente se me quedaba viendo. En unos 20 minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de Anna, me sentí muy cansada por lo que tarde en tocar. En cuanto toque, Anna me abrió

-Hina-chan, que bueno que volviste, adivina ¿Qué?, acaba de llamarme Soku y nos invita a una fiesta de disfraces esta noche, dijo que pasaría a recogernos como a las ocho de la noche

-¿Qué?, pero yo no tengo ningún disfraz

-No te preocupes, yo te prestare uno, tengo suerte de tener dos (me dijo en lo que me empujaba dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta

-¿Pero estas segura?, no quiero molestarte más, si quieres ve tu y Soku, yo puedo quedarme aquí leyendo

-No, tu metete a bañar y ya no te preocupes más, te dejaré el disfraz en tu cama

-Está bien, de nuevo gracias

Con estas últimas palabras, me fui a preparar mis cosas y luego me metí a bañar, al estar bajo la regadera me sentí más relajada, por alguna razón volví a sentir esa extraña sensación de que pasaría este día algo que nunca olvidaría, pero no entendía que, es decir, el día estaba terminando y no había pasado algo, bueno mi familia pero algo más no, había sido un día agitado pero nada más, nada fuera de lo común. Salí de Bañarme, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, ahí había un vestido de color verde muy bonito, parecía el de una princesa. Me pregunto ¿Qué disfraz se pondrá Anna, si a mí me dio este? Me puse el vestido rápidamente, y luego busque en mis zapatos unos que pudiera usar con aquel disfraz, escogí unos con tacón alto y de color verde, me cepille el pelo, y me lo recogí en una coleta, me maquille un poco levemente, cuando por fin había terminado de arreglarme, oí que tocaban la puerta y enseguida oí la voz de Anna

-¿Hina, puedo pasar?

-Si, pasa ya termine de arreglarme

Anna abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto, ella iba disfrazada de una pirata, hasta llevaba un parche en uno de sus ojos, se me quedo viendo asombrada

-Vaya Hina, de verdad pareces una princesa

-Ahhh, gracias, y tú si pareces una autentica pirata

-que puedo decir, realmente me gusta la aventura

-Se te ve lindo el disfraz

-Gracias, pero tengo una mala noticia, Soku me acaba de llamar y me dijo que no alcanza a pasar por nosotras, así que tendremos que irnos en taxi

-¿En taxi?

-Si pero no te preocupes ya llame a la estación, seguro en unos minutos llegara uno por nosotras

-Por un momento creí que iríamos así con los disfraces por la calle

-Seria divertido

-Si, ya lo creo

En lo que decía esto, se oyó que un carro tocaba el claxon afuera de la casa

-Debe ser el taxi, ¿lista?

-Si, eso creo

-Entonces andando, Soku me dijo que nos vería allá

Con esto salimos de la casa y nos subimos al taxi, Anna le dio la dirección al conductor, la verdad es que yo nunca había ido hacia aquel lugar, por lo que entendí el lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta era una casa o mejor dicho una enorme mansión con enormes jardines y había un hermoso lago cercano a la mansión, Anna me conto en lo que íbamos en camino que la mansión estaba ubicada unos kilómetros más afuera de la ciudad, por lo que Anna dijo pertenecía a una familia rica que venía del extranjero y uno de los miembros de esa familia, el hijo era compañero y amigo de la universidad de Soku, por lo que a veces los invitaba a fiestas o cenas. Después de casi 40 minutos llegamos por fin, la mansión era enorme, y se podía percibir que todo alrededor de la mansión era pasto, aunque por la parte de frente el lago se alcanzaba a distinguir a casi a 500 metros de allí, era un lago enorme. Cuando nos bajamos del taxi y Anna pago (yo le ayude con la mitad del dinero) nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal donde había dos hombres controlando el paso

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, tu solo sígueme (yo iba atrás de Anna)

Disculpen señoritas –menciono uno de ellos- necesitamos sus invitaciones, por favor

Claro, aquí está- dijo Anna- ella viene conmigo

De acuerdo pueden pasar-dijo el otro hombre-que se diviertan

Si-dijo Anna-Gracias

Enseguida entramos a la mansión la sala para recibir a la gente era enorme, había muchas personas, cada una de ellas llevaban hermosos disfraces, por un momento me sentí un poco empequeñecida, mientras yo veía esto Anna buscaba con la mirada a alguna persona, seguramente sería a Soku. Finalmente después de un rato, lo encontró

Ahhh-dijo Anna-Allá esta Soku

¿Soku?-dije yo confundida en ese momento por tanta gente

Si, Soku-dijo ella en lo que empezaba a dirigirse con paso rápido hacia él-¡Soku! ¡Soku!

Un chico volteo, bueno supuse que era un chico ya que no puede verle la cara puesto que llevaba puesta una cabeza de un pájaro verde y llevaba un traje verde como maya llena de plumas verdes y azules, en cuanto vio a Anna le hizo señas, Anna no tardo en acercarse con una gran sonrisa. Yo quise alcanzar a Anna y cuando di apenas unos cuantos pasos, sentí que alguien me tomaba de mi hombro izquierdo, al voltear me encontré con la cara de un joven, era alto, tenía ojos azules y pelo rubio

Oye-me dijo con un tono confianzudo- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Lo siento-dije algo atónita-pero mi amiga me está esperando

Volteo a dirigirle una mirada a Anna, quien platicaba felizmente con su novio, pude ver que hubo un momento en que Anna me señalo y su novio volteo a verme, después siguieron su conversación como si yo no estuviera ahí

Pues yo no creo que te este esperando-me dijo-ven, mejor únete un rato con nosotros a jugar cartas y platicar

Pero…-dije con inseguridad ya que me sentía incomoda-ni siquiera los conozco

Bueno-me dijo él- yo soy Bryan Hamilton, y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo me llamo Amu Hinamuri-dije no muy convencida

Bueno Amu-me dijo él en lo que estiraba un brazo y hacia seña de adelante con este-vayamos hacia la biblioteca

Yo pase primero, pero luego él me fue dirigiendo, al llegar vi que en medio de la biblioteca había una pequeña mesa de centro donde había, vasos, botellas de refresco y de vino, hielos y botana. Alrededor de la mesa, había sillones donde estaban sentados varios chicos y chicas, todos bebían, platicaban y reían, también jugaban cartas. Bryan me indico un lugar para que me sentara, rápidamente tome lugar en donde me indico

Bueno chicos-dijo él en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran-quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Amu Hinamuri y se nos ha querido unir a nuestra pequeña reunión

Algunos le hicieron un saludo a Amu, ella les devolvió el saludo no muy segura, se sentía realmente incomoda en ese lugar.

Oye-dijo un chico a Amu-¿Sabes jugar cartas?

¿Yo?-dijo ella-Si, si se jugar

Beto-dijo el mismo chico-repártele cartas, ella jugara con nosotros

Con esto Amu comenzó a jugar cartas, ya había pasado casi una hora de que empezara a jugar cartas, y todo parecía ir muy bien, ya no se sentía tan incomoda

Oye Amu-dijo una chica-¿no quieres una copa de vino?

No gracias-dije- yo no bebo

Hay-insistió la chica- anda pruébalo, te va a gustar

No en serio-dijo Amu-así estoy bien

Ayyy-dijo otro chico-¿Qué te cuesta una copita de vino?, no pasa nada, o ¿no es verdad chicos?

Siii-gritaron todos-que le tome, que le tome, tómale

Amu se sintió tan presionada que accedió fácilmente, el vaso que le sirvieron a Amu era casi puro licor sólo, le sirvieron una gran cantidad, ella nunca había tomado, ni una sola vez en su vida, ni siquiera una gota. Amu que no sabía y deseaba acabar con esto pronto, se vertió el liquido de un solo trago y rápidamente. Todos empezaron a aplaudirle.

Punto de vista de Amu

En cuanto me tome el vaso, sentí un ardor muy fuerte de garganta, el sabor era horrible. Después de unos minutos, me sentí muy mal, me sentí mareada, era como si el mundo me empezara a dar vueltas, sentí unas ganas enormes de salir de ahí, me aturdía el ruido que producía la gente. Como pude me pare y Salí de ahí, la gente se me quedaba viendo, por un momento quise encontrar a Anna, que ella me viera, quería irme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, Salí y no tenía idea ni adonde me dirigía, solo camine por caminar. Camine y camine, no sé cuánto tiempo fue en realidad pero a mí me pareció una eternidad, de repente al dar un paso, sentí que mi pie se hundía en un liquido frío, eso quería decir que había llegado hasta donde estaba el lago, en ese momento sentí ganas de vomitar, por más que trate de evitarlo no pude, vomite, pero al hacerlo me sentí un poco mejor, dirigí mi vista hacia lo que tenía el enfrente de mí, el lago, realmente me pareció muy hermoso en ese momento, me empecé a sentir cada vez más relajada, sentía el viento fresco rozando mi piel, era realmente una gran sensación.

Permanecí por un largo tiempo mirando el lago, aun alcanzaba a escuchar la música proveniente de la mansión pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más baja hasta que llego un momento en que ya no oí nada, silencio, un gran silencio era lo que me rodeaba, después de unos minutos comencé a escuchar otro sonido, al principio no alcanzaba a percibir muy bien que era, pero poco a poco iba aumentando su volumen y se hacía más claro, era una melodía, era música tocada por un violín, era una melodía muy hermosa y que me resultaba muy familiar, por un momento sentí que una gran tranquilidad se apoderaba de mí. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que vieron enseguida, de estar casi oscuro, una luz se empezó a vislumbrar, provenía del fondo del lago y poco a poco se iba acercando. Cuando la luz estuvo a unos 30 metros de mi, alcance a notar una figura humana en el centro, la música se oía cada vez más fuerte, se acerco unos cinco metros más, pude notar que estaba en una poción extraña, era como si tocara un violín, permanecí inmóvil, me sentí extasiada con aquella visión y la melodía, después de solo contemplarlo, la figura humana se fue aclarando cada vez más, me quede petrificada con aquello que vi. Era Ikuto, no cabía duda de que era él, tocaba el violín con la concentración que solía hacerlo, la melodía que tocaba era la misma que tantas veces escuche de él.

Por extraño que fuera no sentí miedo, me sentí sorprendida en un principio pero esta sensación desapareció pronto, sentí que una gran emoción y alegría me invadía, allí estaba Ikuto, allí estaba él, estaba aquí para mí, permanecí un rato más mirándolo, no podía ni hablar, él seguía tocando la melodía, sentí que mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, fue cuestión de unos minutos más, él comenzó a retirarse lentamente mientras seguía tocando, nunca abrió sus ojos, se iba alejando cada vez más, de una manera lenta y con él se llevaba la luz y la hermosa melodía, empecé a sentir miedo al verlo alejarse, sentí terror de que se fuera, quería seguirlo, realmente quería hacerlo.

Ikuto… Ikuto-dije en susurros, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a desplazarse, sentí que caí al momento que estiraba mi brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Pensé que mi cuerpo tocaría el agua pero no fue así, sentí una mano que me jalo de uno de mis brazos, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz

¿Qué estás haciendo?-me dijo la voz

Voltié y vi una cabeza enorme de un pájaro mirándome fijamente, en ese momento lo único que sentía era ganas de llorar, sentía como si estuviera dentro de una horrible pesadilla, quería ver a Ikuto y él se había ido nuevamente, me dejo sola, me dejo sola otra vez. Me sentí sola, hundiéndome cada vez más, no podía evitar que mis lágrimas salieran y tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo, quería aferrarme a algo, por lo que me aferre a él, a esa figura que tenía enfrente de mí, no me importaba lo que fuera o quien fuera, me aferre fuertemente a él en un abrazo, como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

En un principio sentí que el cuerpo de él se tenso y se puso rígido al sentir mi abrazo, después de uno minutos en que ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se oían mi sollozos, él puso su brazo en mi espalda muy levemente, tan solo este acto por parte de él me basto para sentirme mejor, sentí seguridad, sentí que estando ahí ya no me podía pasar nada, que todo el dolor se alejaba, que ya no estaba sola, que había alguien ahí para apoyarme, de repente oí unos pasos que se acercaban presurosos y una voz

¡Soku! ¡Soku!-decía la voz-espérame, espérame

Al acercarse note que era Anna

Soku-dijo Ana cuando llego y nos vio-¿Qué pasa?

Mis mejillas aun estaban llenas de lágrimas y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Soku se alejo de mi y volteo a ver a Anna, ella fijo su vista en mi, y su cara de sorpresa cambio a una preocupada, rápidamente se acerco a mí

-Amu, ¿Qué te paso?-dijo en un tono muy preocupado

Yo apenas sentía que podía mantenerme en pie, trate de decirle algo, pero no pude

Ikuto…-fue lo único que salió de mi boca en un susurro muy bajo, después de eso todo se oscureció para mí

Punto de Vista normal:

Ikuto…-fue el único susurro que salió de la boca de Amu cuando su cuerpo se desplomo, el pasto amortiguo su caída.

¡Hina-chan! ¡Hina-chan!- grito Anna acercándose a Amu-¿Hina-chan, que te sucede?

Soku se acerco a su novia y a Amu

No te preocupes-dijo en tono suave-solo se quedo dormida, eso pasa cuando tomas mucho alcohol

¿Qué?-dice confundida Anna-Pero ella no toma alcohol, no le gusta, no puedo creer que ella haya bebido, no debí haberla dejado sola, perdóname Hina-chan

Hay que llevarla a casa-dijo Soku cargando a Amu-yo las llevare, no debemos dejarla sola, necesita que la observemos, podría ahogarse

Yo lo hare-dijo Anna, empezando a llorar-es mi culpa que ella este así, debí haber estado con ella, la cuidare toda la noche

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha, después de 10 minutos llegaron al auto de Soku, él acomodo cuidadosamente a Amu en el asiento de atrás

Ikuto-susurro nuevamente Amu

Soku sólo la miro fijamente durante unos segundos, y luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su asiento de conductor

Oye-le pregunto a Anna que iba en el asiento de copiloto-¿tu sabes quién es Ikuto?

¿Ikuto?-dijo Anna Confundida-no, no recuerdo a algún Ikuto, ¿Por qué?

Porque ella ya lo ha mencionado dos veces-dijo Soku en tono serio

Pues debe ser algún amigo de ella-dijo Anna- o algún conocido, no lo sé

Con esto último Soku arranco el automóvil y empezaron su camino

Es todo por ahora, espero que les este gustando, se que la historia está algo lenta pero ahí va poco a poco tomando forma, esto aun es un Kukamu

Siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 4: Recorrido


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada les debo una disculpa por todo el tiempo que deje pasar, sé que no tengo excusa pero no volveré a dejar que eso pase, no he abandonado la historia y no la pienso abandonar, seguiré subiéndola, aunque a lo mejor ahora la subiré cada quince días, gracias a todos los que la están leyendo, y pido disculpas a todos. Sin decir más aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Capitulo 4: Recorrido

Punto de vista de Amu:

Me desperté al oír el canto de unos pájaros, en cuanto trate de levantarme, sentí un dolor de cabeza, era como si me hubieran golpeado con un ladrillo, por un momento desconocí el lugar donde me encontraba, aun sentía que me daba vueltas la cabeza. No tenía ganas de levantarme, me quede acostada un rato más ahí, ni siquiera quería pensar en algo, me estaba quedando dormida pero de repente la puerta se abrió

Amu-dijo una voz que se acercaba cada vez más-¿estas aun durmiendo?

Fue entonces que recordé que yo estaba viviendo con Anna, abrí nuevamente los ojos y me levante. En cuanto lo hice me arrepentí de haberlo hecho

Ayyyyyy-grite de dolor-ayyyyyyy

¿Que sucede Amu?-me dijo Anna en tono preocupado, su gesto reflejaba susto

No, no es nada-dije-es solo que no me siento muy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza, y me siento mareada

Deja abro las cortinas y la ventana-dijo Anna dirigiéndose a abrir lo que dijo-te hará bien el aire fresco

En cuanto las abrió y entro la luz me calo en los ojos como si me hubieran puesto una lámpara enfrente de mí

¡Cierra la cortina!, ¡cierra la cortina!-grite con desesperación-¡ciérrala!

Ella corrió a cerrarla rápidamente, por un momento se vio asustada

-Lo siento, lo siento Amu, yo no sabía que te molestaría

Trate de decirle algo, pero no pude, ya que Salí corriendo al baño, sentí muchas nauseas, en cuanto llegué al baño cerré la puerta.

-Amu ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No hay respuesta

-¿Amu? ¿Amu? (Anna empezó a tocar la puerta)

-si, si estoy bien, solo me siento un poco mal, me duele mucho mi cabeza, y me dieron nauseas

-ahhh, a eso se le llama resaca, ahora recuerdo que Soku me dijo que eso pasa cuando alguien toma mucho, no te preocupes en unas horas se te pasará

-¿Soku?

-Si, mi novio ¿No lo recuerdas?, sabes él fue muy amable, se quedo ahí sentado (Ana me señalo una silla a unos metros de mi cama) hasta las cuatro de la mañana, me ayudo a vigilarte todo ese tiempo, yo me quede ahí (me señalo otra silla que estaba junto a mi cama), me dijo que no me preocupara si al despertar te sentías mal, que era algo normal, me explico lo de la resaca

(De repente una serie de imágenes llegaron a mi mente: La fiesta, chicos riéndose, el lago, la melodía, Ikuto, y el pájaro…espera, el pájaro era Soku, eso significa que yo había abrazado al novio de Ana, sentí que mi cara se empezaba a poner roja y la cara de Anna me lo confirmo)

-¿Qué sucede Amu, te sientes mal?

-Ana, yo… yo… yo lo siento mucho, yo no quise hacer eso, ni siquiera sabía que era Soku, perdóname, te juro que no quería hacer eso (termine por gritar de una forma muy rápida, que no supe si Ana había entendido lo que dije)

-¿De qué estás hablando? Creo que aun te sientes mal, te dejare descansar hasta que se te haya pasado, luego tendrás que ir a visitar a tu familia, recuerda que prometiste visitarlos todos los días

(Anna salió de la habitación después de decirme eso, me recosté en mi cama, contemplando el techo, en ese momento no quería hacer nada, ni pensar en nada)

Dos horas después

Baje las escaleras después de haberme bañado y vestido, ya no sentía ningún malestar, vi a Anna en el comedor acomodando la mesa y limpiándola, en cuanto baje el ultimo escalón volteo a verme

-Amu, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, ya no me duele la cabeza, creo que el baño me sentó bien

-¿Si quieres te sirvo algo de comer, debes tener hambre, después de todo ya son las dos de la tarde?

-¿Qué? ¿Las dos? (voltea a mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared y efectivamente las manecillas marcaban las dos en punto) No, creo que mejor iré a ver a mi familia y comeré con ellos

-Está bien, espero que te la pases bien, imagina si tus padres se hubieran dado cuenta

-No quiero ni pensarlo, quizás mamá no lo tomaría mal, pero mi papá…

(Amu imagina a su papá llorando: Nooo, Amu mi niñita, no esa no es mi Amuuuu!)

-Bueno, aprovechare a limpiar la casa, hoy no trabajo y Soku me dijo que hoy no podrá venir a verme

-Anna, ¿Quieres venir conmigo y conocer a mi familia?

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

-Si, te invito a comer con nosotros, a mi mamá le encantaría conocerte, quizás puede que ya los hayas visto

-Claro, está bien, iré por mis cosas y nos vamos

(Después de cinco minutos Anna y yo salimos rumbo a mi casa)

-No puedo creer que conoceré a tu familia, Amu. ¿Pero estas segura de que no se molestaran porque yo vaya?, es decir, ellos no me invitaron

-No te preocupes, a ellos les encantara conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti, y mi mamá se ve muy interesada en conocerte, además le gustan las visitas

(En menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos afuera de mi casa, empecé a tocar, abrió Ami)

-¡Amuuuuuu! (me abrazo) que bueno que viniste

-Si, yo también te extrañe ¿pero nos vas a dejar pasar?

-Si, claro (en ese momento Ami se percato de la presencia de Ana) ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es mi amiga Anna con quien he estado viviendo, Anna ella es Ami, mi hermana

Hola Ami –dijo Anna sonriendo amistosamente y dándole la mano a Ami-es un gusto conocerte

Igual-respondió Ami sonriente y luego dijo con tono educado-pasen, pasen están en su casa

Esta es mi casa Ami-dije yo aparentando tono molesto

Le decía a nuestra visita-dijo Ami con tono de gente adulta-compórtate Amu, es de mala educación ser así frente a las visitas (entramos a la casa y fuimos a la sala)

Ami- dije yo-¿Dónde están mis papás?

Ellos no están Amu-dijo Ami-salieron temprano, ayer llamo mi tía Ai y dijo que quería que la ayudaran en algo para la boda de Sakí, no sé bien, de hecho papá no quería ir, él quería quedarse para cuando tu vinieras, pero no era posible y mamá se lo llevo, creo que van a llegar en la noche

¿Qué?-dije yo-hasta la noche

No te apures Amu-me dijo Anna-¿Por qué no salimos a pasear un rato, y nos llevamos a Ami para que no se quede sola tanto tiempo?

¡Excelente idea!-agrego Ami emocionada-Ves Amu, deberías ser asi de brillante de vez en cuando

Yo mire a Ami un tanto irritada

Si, ya no queda más, andando –dije yo mientras empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida por Ami y Anna

Cinco minutos después ya nos encontrábamos caminando sin destino

¿Y adónde vamos a ir?-Pregunto Ami

No tengo idea-dijo Anna-porque no jugamos piedra, papel o tijera y quien gane decidirá a donde ir, ¿Qué dicen?

Yo tengo una idea mejor-grito Ami-que sea Amu quien elija los lugares a donde ir, apenas regreso, ella será nuestra guía, tenemos hasta la noche para visitarlos

Bien pensado Ami-dijo Anna-Decidido Amu, esta tarde tu eres nuestra guía, ¿A dónde iremos primero?

Yo las mire sin decidirme, la verdad no tenía idea a donde ir, todo lo que podía pensar era en el parque, pero de repente recordé a Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, y los demás, no sé porque sentí muchos deseos de verlos, empecé a caminar, oí que Ami y Anna me llamaban y me preguntaban a dónde íbamos pero no les respondí simplemente seguí caminando y ellas me siguieron. Veinte minutos después estábamos enfrente de ese edificio, el que vi por un par de años.

¿Amu que hacemos en la primaria?-me pregunto Ami-Yo pensé que iríamos a un lugar más interesante

Esta es mi primaria Ami-dije yo en tono bajo- sólo quería verla unos momentos, hace mucho que no la veía

¿Esta es la primaria donde estuviste Amu?-dijo de repente Anna emocionada-asi que al fin conozco la primaria donde estuvo Soku, ¿en serio Amu, no lo recuerdas?

Me quede pensando un rato pero por más esfuerzo que hice no pude recordar a ningún chico llamado así, ni de mi salón, ni de otros salones.

Lo siento Anna-dije en tono de disculpa-pero no puedo recordar a alguien llamado asi, bueno creo que es hora de irnos, además está cerrada.

Empezamos a caminar y pasamos por la cancha de futbol, al verla no sé porque me vino a la mente el día que jugué por vez primera ahí futbol, contra Kukai, también recordé cuando me arrastraba corriendo por la cancha, no pude más que sonreír ante los recuerdos, como desee en ese momento volver a vivir aunque sea una vez más algo de eso.

Ya habíamos dejado la primaria y pasábamos frente a la Secundaria cuando vi a una chica que se metió corriendo hacia el patio de la secundaria, al instante la seguí, había visto su pelo rojizo y sus ojos color rubí, escuche a Ami y Anna llamarme pero no les hice caso, cuando finalmente alcance a la muchacha, ella estaba conversando con otra chica y con el conserje

Yaya-grite (la muchacha volteo y pude darme cuenta que no era ella, se me quedo viendo)-lo siento, yo te confundí con una amiga

Cuando volví con Ami y Anna les explique que había creído ver a Yaya, pero finalmente caí en la cuenta que incluso ella ya era una estudiante de preparatoria y no de secundaria.

¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?-propuso Anna-conozco un lugar donde preparan una comida deliciosa

Si, ya me muero de hambre-dijo Ami-¿tu no Amu? ¿Amu?

Ahhh, si, si está bien-dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento

Comimos en un restaurante cerca de ahí, el lugar era nuevo, Anna tenía razón la comida era deliciosa, la comida fue muy agradable, platicamos todo el tiempo y resulto divertida, cuando acabamos de comer fuimos a una plaza cerca de ahí, Anna se fue un rato a pasear por los alrededores, yo y Ami nos quedamos ahí sentadas viendo el paisaje y el atardecer.

Oye Amu, ¿Estas triste?-pregunto de repente Ami-no mientas se que lo estas

-¿Por qué piensas eso Ami?

-Has estado muy callada y muy distraída, los extrañas ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-A tus amigos, ¿Por qué no los buscas Amu?

-Aunque los extrañe, ya no puedo hacer nada, las cosas no serán igual, nada podrá ser igual (dije esto último en tono apenas audible pero Ami lo alcanzo a escuchar)

-Anímate, Amu, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ¿por cierto no estás emocionada por la boda de Sakí?

-No, mucho Ami, si fuera por mí no hubiera venido, aunque realmente es bueno verlos nuevamente Ami, los extrañaba mucho

-Sabes Amu, pronto conocerás al padrino, yo sabía que él aceptaría antes de preguntarle, se que te agradada

-Vaya creo que convives mucho con él

-Si, desde hace mucho años viene a visitarme y juega conmigo, se que se llevaran muy bien, aunque él tampoco sabe de ti, no le dije, sólo le dije que era secreto igual que a ti

-Eso si que es consolador Ami, por lo menos se que es alguien agradable

-¡Si, es un gran chico!

-Parece que alguien está enamorada (dije en tono de burla)

-No, Amu, pero realmente es un gran chico, se que hasta podrías enamorarte de él

-¡Ami!, ¿Ahora quieres conseguirme novio?, sabes no es tan fácil como decirlo

Antes de que Ami pudiera contestarme llego Anna

Oigan, creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos-dijo Anna-ya está oscureciendo y es mejor que dejemos a Ami en la casa antes de que lleguen tus papás

Es cierto-dije parándome-es mejor que la encuentren ahí

Ahhh-se quejo Ami-yo aun quería quedarme, aun no quiero ir a casa

Caminamos y después de un rato dejamos a Ami en la casa, mis papás aun no habían llegado, nos aseguramos de que Ami se quedara segura y luego empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Anna

-Amu ¿podemos atravesar por el parque?

-Si, está bien Anna

Entramos al parque y caminamos un rato en silencio, de repente Anna comenzó a hablar

-¿Verdad que Soku es muy guapo?

-Ehhh, pues la verdad no se Anna, no lo pude ver, estaba disfrazado ¿te acuerdas?

-Es verdad, perdón, pero para mí él es el mejor chico del mundo, realmente un gran chico

-Vaya hoy he oído hablar de dos grandes chicos, Ami también me hablo de uno, por cierto nunca me has dicho ¿cómo lo conociste?

-Lo conocí en el restaurante donde trabajo, él y un amigo suyo eran clientes del lugar, iban todos los días, y siempre se sentaban en el mismo lugar, parecía como si aquel lugar estuviera reservado para ellos, y cuando entre a trabajar ahí, a mí me toco atender esa mesa, asi que asi empezó todo, me fue sacando platica, siempre fue muy divertido hablar con él hasta que un día finalmente me pidió que saliéramos. Sabes él es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es todo para mí, no sé qué haría sin él.

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho

-Si, ¿y tú no has conocido a un gran chico Amu?

El recuerdo de Ikuto cruzo por mi cabeza y sentí nuevamente ese dolor que creí ya había disminuido, pero no era así, seguía tan vivo dentro de mi

Si-dije con voz apenas audible- una vez conocí al chico más maravilloso del mundo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-¿Amu?

-Estoy bien, ¿pero porque me has estado llamando Amu desde la mañana?

-Yo…Yo no me he atrevido a decirte Hina-chan porque fue mi culpa lo que paso anoche en la fiesta, si no te hubiera dejado sola, no te hubiera pasado nada, pudiste haberte ahogado en el lago, Soku me conto todo, él salió corriendo detrás de ti en cuanto te vio salir.

-¿Soku?, no, no es tu culpa, fue decisión mía, yo fui la que bebió todo eso, no era tu deber cuidarme.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar, y dale las gracias a Soku de mi parte

-Si, ahhh, es cierto Hina-chan, ¿Quién es Ikuto?, Soku me conto que lo mencionaste varias veces y estaba muy interesado en saber.

-Ikuto es… es… (Pero no pude continuar las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa)

-Es mejor que te vayas a dormir Hina-chan, disculpa por recordarte algo que debe ser doloroso, seguro mañana el sol brillara.

En cuanto me acosté, las lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos, el dolor seguía latente ahí, quería estar en paz, quería por una vez en la vida sentirme tranquila, después de un tiempo de llorar empecé a sentir que el sueño me vencía, recordé el abrazo de Soku y nuevamente volví a sentir todas las sensaciones que me hizo sentir, me sentí segura y protegida, con la poca conciencia que me quedaba alcance a darme cuenta que esto no está bien, pero no pude evitarlo y con ese recuerdo y esas sensaciones me quede dormida.

Eso es todo por hoy, no volveré a dejar pasar tanto tiempo, espero les este gustando la historia, se que aun no parece que vaya a ser un Kukamu pero lo es, no pienso abandonar la historia.

Próximo Capitulo

Capitulo 5: Sorpresa del Destino


	5. Chapter 5: Sorpresa del Destino

**Hola, bueno primero una disculpa no basta por el tiempo que deje pasar nuevamente, ya habia dicho que no lo haria y volvío a pasar, me siento bastante apenada, me quede leyendo fanfiction de otras personas en mis ratos libres y no le avance al mio, lo siento, esta vez ya no dejare que me pase, lo que si puedo decir es que me niego a bandonar mi fanfic, ya que no me gusta cuando los dejan inconclusos o a mitad de la historia por eso yo no quiero a ser esto, espero me disculpen. **

**Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero el personaje de Anna si, y ya sin decir más les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten, gracias por comentar. Y una disculpa a quien le dije que actualizaria en unos dias y no lo hice.**

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresa del Destino**

Punto de Vista de Amu

Los rayos del sol y el sonido de las aves cantando me despertaron está mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz al despertar, sentí mi cuerpo lleno de energía; la verdad es que ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había despertado así, con ganas de hacer tantas cosas, con muchas ganas de vivir, no sé porque tuve la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con cierto sueño que tuve, pero por más que me esforcé no lo pude recordar, sólo me quedo la vaga sensación de que fue algo muy agradable y tranquilizador para mí.

Me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y arregle un poco, cuando termine baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Anna, la vi que tomaba algunas cosas con prisa y las metía en su bolsa, y luego tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta para irse, antes de salir volteo a verme.

Lo siento Hina-chan- me dijo disculpándose- pero se me hizo tarde y hoy me pidieron que llegara más temprano al trabajo, pero deje un poco de comida en el horno, nos vemos luego.

Adiós- le dije yo.

¡Ohhh si!- me dijo regresándose- olvide decirte que hoy en la tarde iré con Soku al centro comercial, si quieres ir te esperamos hoy a las seis de la tarde, estaremos frente a la fuente, búscanos por ahí.

(Dicho esto último salió, sin darme oportunidad de contestar)

Cuando al fin procese lo que me acababa de decir, me llego de golpe la culpa, el haber oído el nombre de Soku, me hizo recordar que yo me había dormido pensando en su abrazo y las sensaciones que había tenido con él, por un momento sentí que el miedo crecía dentro de mí. Trate de razonar, y después de unos minutos logré tranquilizarme, ¿Cómo yo iba sentir eso por Soku?, no tenía sentido, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero en el fondo algo no me dejo tranquila.

Resolví mejor empezar a desayunar para dejar de pensar en eso, mientras lo hacía decidí pasar el día con mi familia, ya que desde que había llegado, solamente había visto una vez a mi papá y a mi mamá. Definitivamente no iría con Anna al centro comercial.

Cuando termine de desayunar y lavar los platos, salí directo a mi casa, el camino fue tranquilo y disfrute caminar por esas calles tan conocidas por mí, aunque me resultaba raro verlas después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegué, fue mi mamá la que abrió la puerta.

¡Amu!- me dijo emocionada- que sorpresa, te estábamos esperando, pasa.

Al entrar mi mamá se adelantó por lo que yo cerré la puerta.

Amor- grito mi mamá antes de llegar a la sala- mira quien llego.

Al llegar a la sala sentí que alguien me abrazaba, después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que era mi papá que lloraba un poco de alegría.

Amu- me dijo emocionado- pensé que ya no vendrías, yo quería verte ayer pero no me lo permitieron (dijo señalando a mi mamá con el dedo como si ella fuera la mala del cuento).

Vamos- le dijo ella- era necesario, mi hermana necesitaba la ayuda de los dos, sabes que si no fuera importante, no te hubiera llevado conmigo.

Él ya no le dijo nada pero se le quedo viendo con una cara de resentido.

Amu – me dijo mi madre y me señalo el sillón- ven y siéntate, te traeré un té, no tardaré mucho.

Me senté en el sillón y mi papá se sentó a un lado de mí, él comenzó a contarme de lo que habían hecho con mi tía, sentí que aunque lamento no poder verme, también disfruto ayudando con los preparativos para la boda, aun cuando él no quiso aceptarlo. Cinco minutos después llego mi mamá y nos sirvió una taza de té a mí y a mi papá.

En ese momento me sentí sumamente feliz, compartir ese momento con mis padres me hizo sentir como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si yo nunca me hubiera ido, comencé a observa la casa detenidamente cuando de pronto me percate de algo importante que faltaba o más bien alguien importante.

Mamá, ¿Dónde está Ami?- le pregunte yo.

Ella me sonrió.

Salió desde temprano – me dijo – quedo de verse con el padrino para ayudarle a escoger algunas cosas que necesita para complementar con su traje.

Vaya, ¿ya le dan permiso de salir? – le pregunte yo sorprendida- a mi no me daban tanta libertad a su edad.

Bueno, es que a él ya lo conocemos muy bien y sabemos que la cuida – me contesto - por cierto te dejo esto, me pidió que te lo diera en cuanto llegarás.

Me dio una pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad, la abrí y comencé a leer:

_Te espero en la tienda del sastre, a las 5: 30 pm, no vengas antes. _

_ATTE: A.H._

_Posdata: Quema la nota después de leerla, es ultra secreta._

_Nota: Debemos mantener el misterio hasta el final, ya que es el ingrediente secreto para seguir viviendo._

Esa Ami- dije un poco irritada- ¿Qué no puede decir las cosas directamente?

Bueno- dijo mi mamá- ya sabes que a ella le encanta él misterio y las sorpresas.

Entonces quizás debería ir ahora mimo y darle una sorpresa para que se emocione de verdad - dije yo aun molesta.

¡No!- me dijo mi mamá en voz alta sorprendiéndome- no puedes ir, a esta hora el padrino debe de estar ahí, seguro le estarán tomando las medidas para el traje.

¿Y eso qué?- le dije yo - ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo vea, acaso no puedo?, ¿No me digas que tu también estás de acuerdo con Ami?

Bueno- me dijo ella- creo que será interesante ver como Ami lleva las cosas, creo que logrará que te lleves una grata sorpresa, ya lo verás, sólo ten paciencia.

Aunque esto me causo un poco de intriga también pensé que era algo muy infantil y no comprendía porque mi mamá le seguía el juego a Ami, pero decidí mejor ya no decir nada sobre el tema. Así pase la tarde hasta que dieron las 5:00 de la tarde, yo no lo había notado hasta que mi mamá lo menciono.

Amu, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo- me dijo- Ami nos espera, ¿lo recuerdas?

Me la había pasado tan bien con ellos que se me había olvidado lo de ir a la tienda del sastre, de pronto la invitación de Anna de ir al centro comercial me cruzo por la cabeza, me empecé a sentir angustiada, la sastrería estaba en el centro comercial y aunque Ami me había citado a las 5:30 y Anna a las seis, lo que tardara en la sastrería incrementaba las posibilidades de que me encontrara con Soku y Anna a la salida, empecé a sentir miedo y preocupación, por alguna razón no quería ver a Soku, temía encontrarme con él, aun cuando ni siquiera lo hubiera podido reconocer debido a que nunca había visto su rostro.

¿Amu te sientes bien?-me pregunto mi mamá al ver que me había quedado callada- ¿Hija que te pasa?, tu cara se puso muy pálida, ¿Qué está mal?

Nada, nada – dije yo apenas con voz audible- estoy bien, ¿podemos ir al centro comercial otro día?, es que me acorde que tengo que ir a ayudarle a Anna con el quehacer en la casa.

Amu- me dijo mi mamá en tono de desaprobación- lo siento pero la cita es para que la señora tome tu medidas y pueda comenzar a hacer el vestido, creo que va un poco retrasada y faltan como ocho o nueve días para la boda, y recuerda que no sólo es tu vestido, también tiene que hacer el traje del padrino y de las damas de honor.

Yo no dije nada, me quede callada, pero me sentí muy mal, sabía que ya no podía escapar. Sin decir más los tres salimos de la casa directo hacia el centro comercial, durante el camino sentí como si fuera directo a mi ruina, no entendía ni porque me sentía asi, pero trate de tranquilizarme pensando en que todo saldría bien, en que me tomaría las medidas lo más rápido posible y saldría a prisa evitando pasar cerca de la fuente, ya había trazado mi plan y sólo rogaba a Dios por que saliera bien.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial note que había mucha gente, eso me dio una esperanza más de pasar desapercibida en caso de que Anna y Soku anduvieran cerca de la sastrería. Mi mamá y mi papá entraron al centro comercial, yo me detuve en la puerta, aun no decidía si entrar de una vez por todas o salir corriendo de ahí.

Amu-escuche la voz de mi mamá- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Sí, ya voy- susurre y sin pensarlo más entré al lugar.

Ya adentro di una ojeada rápida a los rostros que pasaban cerca de mí, como no vi a nadie familiar, camine directamente a la sastrería, sentí alivio una vez que me encontré adentro del local, vi a mi mamá y a mi papá hablando con Ami y la señora, Ami volteo a verme y se acerco.

Vaya, Amu – me dijo Ami con su tonito de Niña mayor- llegas dos minutos tarde, deberías ser más puntual, eso dice mucho de ti eh, para que tengas cuidado.

Ya basta Ami, hoy no vengo de humor – le susurre- bueno, ya estoy aquí, es mejor darse prisa y empezar de inmediato, entre más pronto mejor, asi podre irme más rápido.

¿Por qué la prisa Amu?- me preguntaron mi mamá y Ami al unisonó.

Yo, hummm…- no sabía que decir- ya te había dicho mamá que tengo que ayudarle a Anna con el quehacer y voy muy retrasada.

Bueno, si tú lo dices – me dijo mi mamá pero note que no quedo muy convencida de lo que le respondí.

Unos minutos más tarde la señora ya se encontraba tomándome las medidas para hacer mi vestido, mientras ella me platicaba de lo bonito que iba quedar el vestido y el tipo de tela que me convenía usar para fabricar este mismo, mi mente volaba hacia otra parte, primero voló hacia algunos recuerdos de lo que viví en mi infancia, luego recordé a Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Rima y lo demás (lo que me provoco de manera inconciente que se formara una sonrisa en mis labios), después recordé lo que paso en la fiesta a la que me llevo a Anna, la imagen de Ikuto tocando la melodía volvía a instalarse en mi mente, era tan viva como lo fue en esa ocasión, aun no comprendía si lo que había visto fue real o fue parte de mi imaginación, quizás había tenido algún delirio, el dolor regreso a mí ante este recuerdo (lo que borro la sonrisa que se había dibujado en mí). De forma esporádica una imagen llegó a mí mente, era la imagen de una sonrisa, a pesar de que podía ver la sonrisa no podía ver el rostro de la persona, lo que me extraño porque con esta imagen vino a mí una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, como la había sentido en mi sueño.

Ya está listo- oí una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos - por hoy es todo, puedes irte ya.

¿Qué?-pregunte por inercia.

Que ya termine- me repitió nuevamente la señora- puedes irte ya.

Gracias- le dije y me fui a buscar a mi familia.

Encontré a mis papás y a Ami muy pronto, Ami y mi mamá estaban viendo algunos vestidos que tenían ahí ya ellos para la venta.

¿Ya acabaron Amu?-me pregunto mi papá.

Sí, ya me dijo la señora que fue todo por hoy – dije yo- por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

Ya son las 6:10 Amu – me contesto Ami viendo su reloj- ¿ya te vas?

¿Qué?-grite yo- ¡tan rápido!

No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo , eso quería decir que Soku y Anna ya estaban por aquí, tenía la esperanza de acabar algunos minutos antes de la seis y salir corriendo antes de que llegaran, pero eso ya no me sería posible.

¿Amu ya te vas?-volvió a preguntar mi mamá, ya que yo no había contestado.

¿Eh?-dije yo- si, si creo que es mejor que ya me vaya, mañana los visitaré en la mañana, que descansen y duerman bien, nos vemos.

Y salí corriendo de la tienda sin darles tiempo de contestar, en cuanto estuve afuera de la tienda di una mirada rápida a ver si no los veía cerca de ahí, como no vi peligro alguno, decidí dirigirme lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, tomaría el camino más largo con el fin de evitar pasar cerca de la fuente. Empecé a caminar rápido pero cubrí mi cara con mis manos por precaución, avance así durante un rato, creo que la gente me esquivaba porque no había chocado con nadie, hasta que sentí que me había golpeado contra algo. Quite mis manos de mi cara para ver que había pasado.

Vi a un muchacho tirado en el suelo, tenía un barquillo de helado embarrado en su pantalón, miro el helado y luego me miró a mí con enfado.

Oye tu- me dijo molesto- mira lo que hiciste, a quien rayos se le ocurre ir con los ojos tapados, ¿eres tonta o qué?

Perdón-dije yo apenada- no era mi intención, yo sólo hummm…

Ya estas grandecita para andar con esos jueguitos tontos- me dijo aun molesto- me tumbaste y tiraste mi helado, lo acababa de comprar.

Vi que la gente se empezaba a acercar, ya que él había iniciado a subir su tono de voz, lo que captaba la atención cada vez más de la gente, en menos de lo que esperaba ya había un montón de gente rodeándonos.

Mira – le dije yo – si quieres te compro un helado, y ya, fue un accidente, lo siento.

Le di el dinero, él lo miro y tardo un rato pero al final lo agarro.

Bien- me dijo él todavía enojado - me pagas lo del helado, pero ¿cómo arreglas lo del pantalón?

Yo… no sé – dije en un susurro.

Fíjate para la próxima- me dijo y se fue asi de molesto.

La gente se quedo viéndome unos segundos más y luego se empezó alejar nuevamente, yo me sentí muy avergonzada. Vaya que tipo tan enojón, ya le había pedido disculpas y hasta le di para comprarse un helado otra vez, además fue un accidente, aunque tiene razón, cubrirme la cara fue una mala idea después de todo, en eso estaba pensando cuando sentí que una mano se poso en mi hombro derecho. Volteé a ver quién era y lo que vi me dejo pasmada.

Vi una cabellera con cabellos revueltos castaños rojizos, un par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente y de una forma divertida, y una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había visto cientos de veces y que me hacía sentir mejor cada vez que me desanimaba, ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?.

No podía creer lo que veía, seguro debía estar soñando o imaginando cosas. Su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más y comenzó a reír. Con esto empecé a dudar de que se tratará de un sueño o una ilusión.

¿Qué sucede Hinamuri?-dijo entre risas-¿parece que viste a un fantasma?

Yo sólo lo podía observar mientras que él se reía un poco más hasta que finalmente paro de reír, pero aun así me siguió mirando de esa forma divertida y con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ku…Ku…-trate de articular palabra pero no obtuve muchos resultados.

¡Oye! ¡Espérame!-se escucho de pronto una voz y una muchacha se acerco hasta nosotros y lo tomó del brazo- ¿por qué no me esperaste en el lugar que acordamos?, sólo fui a preguntar por una blusa que me gusto.

No entendía nada de lo que veía, si ya me sentía confundida, me sentí más al verla a ella aquí. Ella volteó a verme en cuanto se percato de mi presencia.

¡Ahhh, Hina-chan!-me dijo Anna emocionada- si viniste, ya había creído que no lo harías, llegaste un poco tarde pero está bien, ¿qué te pasa Hina-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

Si no podía hablar, con esto menos.

Ella está bien – hablo él dirigiéndose a Anna - sólo un poco sorprendida, creo que vio un fantasma pero nada más.

¿Qué? – me dijo Anna- ¿Enserio viste un fantasma? ¿Dónde?

Iba a responder pero alguien me interrumpió justo cuando iba a hablar.

Creo que lo vio justo hace un momento – dijo él viéndome aún divertido por mi reacción – Por cierto creo que es mejor que me vaya, surgió un trabajó y es para mañana, creo que nos veremos mejor mañana.

Yo me confundí más aun (si eso era posible), no supe si esto último lo dijo para mí o para Anna ya que volteo a vernos a las dos.

¿Qué?- dijo Anna en tono de decepción – ¡Espera Soku! ¡Soku! (pero él ya no le contesto, se fue de ahí rápidamente), ¡ahhh! ¿pero qué le pasa?, bueno ya no importa, vamos Hina-chan hay que dar una vuelta por él centro comercial.

Yo únicamente pude asentir con la cabeza, aún no podía articular palabra pero mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora, miles de preguntas me surgían, mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Punto de Vista Normal:

Afuera del centro comercial caminaba un jovén de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos verdes, mientras iba por el estacionamiento camino a su automóvil, sonreía y reía un poco al recordar la escena anterior. Cuando finalmente llegó a su carro se subió, aun manteniendo la sonrisa y su mirada alegre.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una pequeña personita de cabellos puntiagudos color verde y ojos color miel, que enseguida se acerco a él- ¿Por qué vienes tan contento Kukai?

No es nada, Daichi-dijo él mirando a su chara por un momento para luego volver a voltear hacia el frente- Solamente confirme lo que pensaba, si es ella Daichi, finalmente regresó.

Te lo dije- le dijo su chara- desde que me contaste que había nombrado a Ikuto, yo estuve seguro de que era ella.

Ikuto-repitió Kukai en un susurro, mientras que su sonrisa se borraba de sus labios.

Es mejor irnos ya – dijo mientras encendía el auto y comenzaban su camino.

Dentro del centro comercial Amu y Anna continuaban caminando, a veces se detenían frente a los aparadores de las tiendas para admirar las prendas o artículos en exhibición, bueno en realidad sólo Anna lo hacía, Amu se mantenía callada, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido unos minutos antes, aunque no lograba entender nada, ella estaba segura que el joven al que había visto era su amigo, sabía que era Kukai, él la había reconocido sin embargo Anna lo conocía y lo había llamado Soku.

Mira Hina-chan-dijo Anna en voz alta-esa blusa es muy linda ¿no crees? ¿tu qué opinas la compro o no la compro?

No hubo respuesta

¿Hina-chan?-dijo Anna volteando a mirar a Amu.

Amu se mantenía con la mirada perdida envuelta en sus pensamientos, tenía cara pensativa.

Estoy segura que era él – pensaba Amu- era él, si era él, hasta me reconoció y me hablo, me llamo por mi nombre, y su risa, asi como su sonrisa, si no hay duda él es Kukai pero … (en ese momento volteó a ver a Anna y ya no pudo soportar más)

Anna – la llamo omitiendo su pregunta- ¿Quién era el chico que se fue hace unos momentos?

¿Quién? -dijo Anna mirándola un poco confundida- ¿te refieres a Soku?, pues era Soku mi novio, ¿Por qué?

Ahhh – dijo Amu en un susurro para después permanecer en silencio, Anna sólo la miro una vez más de manera confundida, y decidió no darle importancia al asunto, así que continúo mirando los aparadores. Así continuaron una hora y media más, Amu sólo seguía a Anna en silencio, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, finalmente Anna decidió que era hora de que regresarán a la casa.

Durante el camino a la casa ambas permanecieron en silencio, aunque a Anna se le hizo raro que Amu estuviera muy seria no le pregunto nada, cuando llegarón a la casa Anna planeaba hacer la cena, pensó que quizás a Amu volvería a la normalidad después de comer algo.

Y bien Hina-chan ¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunto en tono alegre – hoy yo preparare la cena, tú pide lo que quieras, lo preparare.

Gracias Anna- dijo Amu con voz débil – pero no tengo hambre, me siento cansada, mejor me iré a mi cuarto a dormir, lo siento pero comeré mañana, buenas noches.

Y con esto subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto, Anna se quedo muy desconcertada y algo preocupada, nunca había visto a Amu así de desanimada, y lo peor es que no entendía la razón de esto, desde que la encontró en el centro comercial, la había visto actuar extraña pero había tratado de restarle importancia, trato de calmarse pero algo dentro de ella la dejo intranquila.

En su cuarto Amu se cambio y se acostó, sabía que Anna debía de estar algo confundida por su comportamiento y se sintió mal por ser cortante con ella pero necesitaba estar sola, quería ordenar sus pensamientos, la respuesta que le había dado Anna no le había aclarado nada, por el contrarío ahora entendía menos, estuvo una hora más pensando en lo que había pasado pero sin tener éxito en resolver alguna de sus dudas, aunque se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Anna todas sus dudas, algo se lo impedía, no sabía que era, pero no se lo permitía, finalmente se quedo dormida.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les este gustando y ya ni pedir una disculpa, me da mucha vergüenza todo el tiempo que deje pasar antes de actualizar, esta vez no prometeré cuando actualizare, mejor lo haré y ya.**

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Capitulo 6: Reencuentro.**


End file.
